Le souvenir de la Fratenité
by Cara Delan
Summary: Petit hommage personnel. France est touché, ce qui vient de se passer est impensable. Mais Charlie continu!


**C'est... compliqué... Je tenais particulièrement à écrire quelque chose pour rendre hommages aux douze victimes. Je n'en oubli aucune, même si quatre retiennent particulièrement mon attention.**

**Ce n'est pas extraordinaire, mais c'est une partie de mecs pensées en ce moment, de ce que j'ai ressentie. Je viens tous juste d'écrire, je sors de partiels.**

**Mais j'aimais vraiment leurs caricatures. Je ne remercierai jamais assez mon prof d'Histoire de lycée de m'avoir fait connaître Charb et Cabu. Les gars, j'espère que vous vous marrez bien là-haut, et surtout que vous avez pas oublié les stylos! Vous resterez toujours dans nos cœurs, on n'oubliera personne.**

**J'ai choisit un appel à la l'union. Ne confondez pas islamiste et musulmans, ce ne sont pas les mêmes. Et souvenez-vous de cette devise: Liberté, Égalité, Fraternité. La Fraternité est aussi importante que les autres. France nous dit ce qu'il vit en ce moment. Soutenons-le!**

D'abord America il y a un peu plus de treize ans, et ça continuais toujours... Seigneur, comment les temps peuvent changer autant… J'ai vécu tellement longtemps, vu tellement de guerres… apparemment je suis la nation ayant les meilleurs résultats dans l'issus des batailles… Mais cela a bien changé. Qui peut se battre contre un ennemi invisible ? Un ennemi qui s'immisce parmi nous avant de nous toucher ? Mortellement.

America, England, Denmark… et maintenant c'est mon tour. Ils ont frappé fort cette fois. Ils se sont moqué de moi et ont voulut me faire taire, moi, la nation des droits de l'Homme, la nation qui a mis en place la liberté d'expression. Quelle ironie n'est-ce pas ? Enfin… peut-être pas… Avec moi le message est clair…

Ce mercredi matin, à onze heure trente, quelque chose en moi s'est brisé, et puis les nouvelles sont arrivés. Et j'ai pleuré. Je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-ci. On dit qui l'imprévisible se produit quand on s'y attend le moins. Je confirme.

Je rédigeais, le cœur déjà lourd, sans comprendre pourquoi, le discours hommage au dernier membre du conseil de la résistance, mort dernièrement, pour le lendemain. Et puis la nouvelle est arrivée. Je me répète… Le choc surement…

Ma petite secrétaire a déboulé dans mon bureau, sous le choc, et en bégayant elle m'a annoncée ce qui est arrivée à mes amis, à mes compagnons, ceux qui se battent… se battaient chaque jour à mes côtés. Ceux qui pour seule arme avaient une plume, et un sens aiguisé de la bonne phrase et du bon trait.

Ils avaient compris que la violence ne sert à rien. On se sert de la violence quand les mots ne suffisent plus. Mais les mots devraient toujours suffirent. Ils règlent les conflits, c'est avec les mots que l'on rédige des traités de paix. Une plume et de l'encre. Pas un fusil mitrailleur et du sang.

Eux dénonçaient avec les mots justes. Une simple phrase et une caricature. Pas grand-chose, hein ? Mais ils sont morts pour ça. Ecrire, dessiner… Le journalisme, on sait que ce n'est pas un métier simple. Cependant eux l'ont choisi. Ils ont choisi de défendre leurs idées et sont mort au champ d'honneur. Ils n'y a pas que les reporters dans des pays en guerre qui risquent leur vie, maintenant nous l'avons parfaitement compris.

Mais à ce moment, je suis simplement effondré. C'est à mon identité profonde que l'on vient d'atteindre. A ce qui me définit entièrement. Comment ont-ils pu ?

Ils ont revendiqué avoir vengé le Dieu musulman. Mais Dieu n'est-il pas censé aimer ? N'est-ce qu'un mot sans sens ? Ils ont saillit ce nom et n'ont fait qu'attiser la peur autour d'eux. La nouvelles se repend est un banc de haine contre les musulmans se fait sentir. Je veux leur dire de se calmer, de ne pas confondre les islamistes avec les autres. Mes dirigeants s'occupent de cela à ma place, pour le moment je suis abattu.

La Liberté en a pris un coup. L'égalité… Mais heureusement, mon peuple comprend enfin le sens du troisième mot. Fraternité. Tous se rassemblent. La peur emplit toujours certains, mais la majorité a compris. Il faut se tenir ensemble, uni, main dans la main, quelque soit notre origine. C'est comme ça qu'on montre sa force. Qu'importe le pays où sont nés nos ancêtres ou notre religion ? Nous sommes tous Français, nous aimons tous autant notre pays… enfin… vous m'aimez…

Ces manifestations me touchent profondément, elles m'aident à tenir le coup. Comme toujours, les français aident leur pays à résister…

Le lendemain est décrété deuil national, et les deux suivants. Tous les drapeaux sont en berne. Les minutes de silences pourraient se compter en heure et les rassemblements ne désemplissent pas, au contraire, ils grandissent.

« Je suis Charlie »

Cette phrase, partout. Trois mots qui se répètent et se dressent. Les « unes » des journaux sont noires. Les journalistes ont travaillé jusqu'à très tard pour refaire des articles. L'attentat est sur toutes les lèvres, une partie du cœur français a disparus.

Les autres nations sont venues de suite. America a répondu le premier, et puis England, Germany et tant d'autres. Ils sont là pour me soutenir. Eux aussi redoublent de vigilance dans leur pays, mais ils sont tout de même autour de moi.

.

Ils ont tué mes amis, mes citoyens. Policier, journalistes, dessinateurs ou agent d'entretient. Ils ont tué Charb, Cabu, Wolinski et Tignous. Ils avaient dessiné, leurs bourreaux ont tirés. Aujourd'hui, j'honore la mémoire des douze personnes décédées.

La cible est atroce. Des journalistes, leur plume peut être reconnaissable, mais d'autre peuvent prendre leurs suite. Les quatre caricaturistes… qui pourra les remplacer ? Personne. C'est un art et une finesse d'esprit profonde. C'est ce qui nous reste de mai 68, une brise de liberté d'un « journal irresponsable ».

.

Mais adieux les larmes, imaginez-vous qu'ils le veuillent, eux qui avaient toujours le mot pour faire rire. Non. Alors dessinons nous aussi. Exprimons-nous, car la liberté d'expression ne peut pas mourir. Unissons-nous tous ensemble. Apprenons à reconnaitre nos ennemis, pas seulement ce que nos préjugé nous font ressentir. Ces derniers sont notre pire ennemi. La peur entraine la violence, et quand la violence commence, elle ne s'arrête pas. Il faut beaucoup de sagesse pour ne pas répondre à la violence.

.

Si vous voulez répondre, utilisez un stylo, un feutre ou un clavier. Mais mesurez vos paroles, la colère n'a pas à parler, réfléchissez profondément à ce que vous allez dire. Et si vous en être convaincu, allez-y. Souvenez-vous seulement de ce mot : La Fraternité.

**Une autre minutes de silence? Allez-y. Et n'oubliez pas de rire ensuite, c'est l'esprit de Charlie Hebdo. Nous faire rire intelligemment de tous. nous faire réfléchir à travers le rire**.


End file.
